Black Roses
by Mossfire89
Summary: Littlesong is a pretty she-cat, the envy of all the Thunderclan she-cats. Her mate, Blackheart, is properly named, for he has the blackest heart in all the clan, no matter what everyone thinks. He forced Littlesong to become his mate, threatening that he would hurt family if she didn't stay as his mate. Will she ever break from his threats, and the black roses that he brings her...
1. Allegiances

**_Author Note: This is my new story Black Roses. I have worked very hard on this, and I hope that you like it! R&amp;R! The summery is so I don't get in trouble. ;)_****_  
_**

Littlesong is a pretty she-cat, the envy of all the ThunderClan she-cats. Her mate, Blackheart, is properly named, for he has the blackest heart in all the clan, no matter what everyone thinks. He forced Littlesong to become his mate, threatening that he would hurt family if she didn't stay as his mate. Will she ever break from his threats, and the black roses that he brings her...

Thunderclan Allegiances

Leader

Maplestar- Calico colored she-cat with green eyes

Deputy

Thornstripe- Golden tabby tom with a black line down his back, and amber eyes. Apprentice- Leopardpaw

Medicine Cat

Flowerwish- Grey and white calico she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

Dustfang- Light brown tom with darker tabby stripes and amber eyes. Apprentice- Leafpaw

Blackheart- Black tom with amber eyes and a scar over his right eye

Littlesong- White she-cat with light brown tabby stripes, and green eyes. sister to Splashface

Poppyclaw- Dark red she-cat with green eyes

Whiteear- Black she-cat with one white ear and amber eyes. Apprentice- Foxpaw

Tigerpelt- Orange tom with dark brown stripes and blue eyes

Cloudstrike- White and brown tom with blue eyes. Apprentice- Puddlepaw

Lilystorm- Cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Snowfeather- White she-cat with long plumed fur and soft blue eyes. Apprentice- Fawnpaw

Honeyflower- golden she-cat with cream underbelly ,and muzzle with green eyes. Apprentice- Gorsepaw

Dewleaf- Light grey tom with green eyes

Greywhisker- Grey tom with long plumed hair, and green eyes

Sunpelt- Orange tom with blue eyes

Blueclaw- Blue grey tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Gorsepaw- Grey tom with long plumed hair and amber eyes

Fawnpaw- Tan she-cat with white spots and green eyes

Leopardpaw- Golden she-cat with leopard spots, a white underbelly and green eyes

Puddlepaw- Brown and white tom with blue eyes

Foxpaw- Dark red tom with green eyes

Leafpaw- Red, orange, and white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens

Dawnfire- Dark red she-cat with amber eyes, and a very fluffy tail. (Expecting Greywhisker's kits)

Thistleheart- Grey tabby she-cat with spiky fur. (Kits- Berrykit- blue grey she-cat with blue eyes. Willowkit- Light grey tabby she-cat with soft green eyes.) Mates with Dewleaf

Splashface-Grey she-cat with an orange patch on cheek and blue eyes. (Kits- Brightkit- White she-cat with orange patches and amber eyes. Lionkit- Golden tabby tom with green eyes.) Mates with Sunpelt

Elders

Rosepelt- Cream colored she-cat with long hair

Mousefang- Brown dusky colored tom with green eyes

Whiteeye- Grey she-cat with blue eyes ;right eye is blind

Brownspots- White tom with brown spots and amber eyes

Icefall- White she-cat with a twisted foot, and amber eyes


	2. You will be mine

Chapter 1

"Hey Littlesong!" Blackheart yowled bounding over to the white she-cat.

"Yes, Blackheart?" Littlesong meowed, stretching her legs while getting up.

"You wanna go for a walk? I need to ask you something." Blackheart asked, obviously wanting her to go with him.

"Sure, why not?" Littlesong meowed padding over to the camp entrance.

"Let's go!" Blackheart yowled excitedly running out of camp.

* * *

"So what did you want to ask me, Blackheart?" Littlesong questioned.

"I wanted to ask you if you would give me the pleasure of becoming my mate." Blackheart asked, nervously.

Littlesong thought back to all the freshkill he had saved for her, all the patrols he had invited her on. She had thought he had done those things out of friendship, but apparently not. Plus, she had her eye on another tom.

Blackheart was a little worried when she didn't answer right away. For moons he had dreamed of her becoming his mate, bearing his kits. If she didn't say yes he didn't know what he would do.

"I'm sorry; Blackheart, but I just can't become your mate. I like somebody else." Littlesong answered turning and running back towards camp.

"Yes, you will be sorry, Littlesong. You think that this is over, well you're dead wrong." Blackheart growled, his amber eye burning with anger and hatred.

* * *

When Littlesong got back to camp, she went and saw her sister, Splashface and her kits. "Hey Splashface."

"Hey Littlesong. What's wrong?" Splashface asked, worried about her sister

"Blackheart just asked me to be his mate." Littlesong said, nonchalantly.

"That's great, Littlesong! I'm so happy for you!" Splashface meowed, obviously happy and excited for her sister.

"I said no." Littlesong meowed, sounding as if she didn't care.

"What? I thought you liked him?" Splashface asked.

"Only as a friend! I like somebody else!" Littlesong snapped.

Splashface flinched. She had never seen her sister so upset.

"I'm sorry, Splashface. I've just been stressed lately." Littlesong meowed, ashamed that she had yelled at her sister. It wasn't her fault.

"I don't blame you. I would be too if that happened to me." Splashface meowed, softly.

"Well it's over now so…" Littlesong said, padding out of the den. "It's getting late. I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight Littlesong." Splashface meowed, cuddling up with her kits.

"Goodnight, Splashface. I'll see you in the morning." Littlesong mewed.

Blackheart watched Littlesong as she walked into the warriors den. "You will be mine, Littlesong, whether you like it or not, you will be mine."


	3. Here, Lean On Me

**_Author's note: I am welcome for constructive criticism! I'm happy that my story has gotten this much attention! Please don't flame. If you don't like my story, just don't read it. I need some kit names so if you guys wanna help me out with that, I would be very grateful. Also, I made a mistake in the Allegiances, Willowkit and Berrykit are not born yet. Anyways, on with the story. ;)_**

Chapter 2

"Littlesong! Wake up!" Dustpelt meowed, poking her side. "You're on dawn patrol."

"Okay! Okay! I'm up. Geez!" Littlesong meowed, getting up and walking out of the den. The sky was just turning a light orange. Whiteear, Thornstripe, Tigerpelt, and Blackheart were in the middle of the clearing, while some of the other warriors were just getting into their patrols.

"Littlesong!" Thornstripe yowled running up to her.

"Yes, Thornstripe?" Littlesong said to the golden tabby.

"I put you on Blackheart's hunting patrol this morning. They should be leaving soon. Congratulations!" Thornstripe meowed, walking back to the group.

"Congratulations? For what?" Littlesong asked to herself, as she walked over to Poppyclaw.

"Oh, Hi Littlesong! Congratulations! You are such a lucky cat." Poppyclaw meowed, excited for her best friend.

"What is everyone congratulating me about?" Littlesong asked her.

"Oh, like you don't know." Poppyclaw teased, lightly shoving Littlesong with her shoulder.

"Actually, I don't." Littlesong said, while watching Maplestar walk out of her den.

"Oh, well. Everybody is congratulating you on becoming Blackheart's mate." Poppyclaw meowed, feeling quite awkward.

"WHAT?! I never agreed to this!" Littlesong yowled, loud enough probably to be heard all the way from Riverclan territory.

"Well…you better go take that up with him. He has been bragging about it all morning." The dark red she-cat meowed.

"Ugh! Blackheart!" Littlesong yowled, stomping over to the black tom.

"I was so surprised when she actually said yes to my offer." Blackheart lied to his friends.

"Blackheart, can I talk to you?" Littlesong asked, trying to sound as possibly sweet as she could be about this.

"Of course my sweet. What is it?" Blackheart asked, licking her ear.

"Stop doing that. We are not mates! I told you that yesterday, Blackheart!" Littlesong yowled at the ignorant tom.

"Littlesong." Blackheart sighed. "Let's go for a walk. Whiteear can you lead the patrol?"

"Of course, Blackheart." Whiteear answered.

"Let's just get this thing straightened out." Littlesong meowed, walking toward the camp entrance. She saw Blueclaw watching them as they walked out of camp. She decided to talk with him as soon as she got this thing straightened out with Blackheart.

He didn't do or say anything until they reached sunningrocks, then he just pounced on her… claws unsheathed.

"Hey! Let me go!" Littlesong growled, trying to shove the black tom off of her.

"Ah, ah, ah Littlesong. Don't struggle it only makes it worse." Blackheart hissed, at her. "Now listen up. Either you're going to be my mate, or your sister can kiss her kits goodbye get it?"

"Yes Blackheart. I get it!" Littlesong growled, pushing up with all her might, and throwing him off of her. "I get that you've gone insane!"

She started running back to camp. She got half way back to camp, before he caught up to her. Pushing his claws into her pelt, she could feel the blood flowing beneath his claws. Littlesong realized in that second he would stop at nothing to have her as his mate.

"How dare you try to get away from me!" Blackheart hissed, hatred burning in his amber eyes. "You will be mine, Littlesong. Whether you like it or not."

"Fine, just don't hurt my sister." Littlesong meowed, submitting to him. She felt like she betrayed herself by doing this, but knew it was the only way that she could save her sister pain.

"I won't as long as you behave, and don't even think of telling anyone about this, or I might just have to hurt your sister." Blackheart snarled.

"NO! I'll do anything, please." Littlesong begged, her mind filling of many possible scenarios of her sister mourning over her kits, or her only sister dying under the claws of this monster.

"Fine, I won't hurt your sister. Now get back to camp." Blackheart growled, glaring at her through his hate filled eyes, and walking away.

"Oh Silverheart, what have I done?" Littlesong mewed, looking up at the sky.

"Hey Littlesong!" Blueclaw yowled, bounding over to her.

_I got to get out of here! _Littlesong thought, turning and running from him.

"Littlesong wait up!" Blueclaw meowed, racing after her.

_Keep going. Just keep running! _She thought chanting it over and over in her head.

"Watch out for the root!" Blueclaw yowled.

"What root? Ahh!" Littlesong yowled, tripping over the root. _Nice way of not drawing attention to yourself. _"Ouch!"

"You okay?" Blueclaw meowed, bending down to look at her.

"Do I look okay?" Littlesong snapped, trying to stand up. "Great, I think I've twisted my paw."

"Here, lean on me." Blueclaw said, standing beside her.

"Uhh, okay?" Littlesong mewed, leaning up against him. _He doesn't know how much this means to me. I've always liked him._

Blueclaw was trying to entwine their tails, when Littlesong pulled away. "I've got to go." Littlesong meowed turning, and limping away.

"Uhh, okay." Blueclaw meowed.

**Well we know Littlesong had her eye on before the whole Blackheart incident, but who's Silverheart? Remember to R&amp;R! **


	4. Kits!

Author's note: It has been about 3 moons. I also listed Thistleheart's kits in the allegiances they have not been born yet; they are born a few days before Littlesong's. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Why have you been talking to him, Littlesong?" Blackheart growled.

"Cause I don't want him to know that anything's wrong," Littlesong lied, scared out of her mind of what he would do. She had grown feelings for the blue grey tom, then again she had always had feelings for him. Blackheart must have noticed how she acted around him and figured it out.

"LIAR! You lie Littlesong!" Blackheart yowled, hitting her across the face with unsheathed claws, causing her to fly against the clearing and into a tree. "I told you not to talk to him, and what do you do you go and start hanging out with HIM."

"I'm sorry, Blackheart. Please don't hurt him," Littlesong mewed.

"Oh, I won't hurt him...yet, but if you ever do this again, let's just say that the problem will be ended; permanently," Blackheart growled walking back towards camp.

"Oh, StarClan what have I done," Littlesong meowed, breaking down and crying.

* * *

After Littlesong got back to camp, she went to see Flowerwish. "Hey, Flowerwish? Could you look at my side?"

"Sure, what did you do?" Flowerwish asked, looking over Littlesong's side.

"I uhh...," Come on Littlesong! THINK! "I ran into a tree while chasing a mouse. Yeah, I was too intent on my prey to see anything else," Littlesong lied.

"Uh huh, well I have good news and bad news. Bad news is you'll have to hold back on the chasing anything for a while, because you have twisted your paw again. Good news is you're expecting kits!" Flowerwish meowed excitedly.

"WHAT?!" Littlesong yowled, for everyone to hear. Everyone turned around to see an angry and shocked Littlesong.

"What? I thought you would be happy?" Flowerwish mewed, shocked at Littlesong's reaction.

"I am happy. It's just I'm not in love with the father of my kits," Littlesong meowed, trying to convince Flowerwish.

"It's ok Littlesong. Try talking to him," Flowerwish said, trying to sound happy.

"Sure Flowerwish, I'll try that," Littlesong meowed padding out of the den.

* * *

"Blackheart? Can I speak with you for a moment?" Littlesong meowed.

"Of course, Littlesong," Blackheart meowed, walking with her out of the camp, and to the hollow by the creek.

"What did you want to ask me?" Blackheart asked.

"I'm expecting kits," Littlesong meowed, sitting down.

"That's great news! I'm gonna be a father!" Blackheart yowled, jumping up and down in joy.

"I don't want them," Littlesong meowed, calmly as if nothing was wrong.

"WHAT?! This should be the happiest day of your poor, pathetic, little life, finding out that you're having my kits. You should be rejoicing," Blackheart growled, his fur bristling.

Littlesong had see Blackheart angry before, but never like this. "I would rather DIE than have your kits!" Littlesong growled at him.

Blackheart hit her... hard with claws sent her flying across the clearing, and into the creek. "You better start acting happier than you are now, Littlesong. If you let anyone know that you don't want these kits, I'll make sure that everything you love will be taken away," Blackheart hissed into her ear. Then as if nothing had happened he left.

"It's okay little ones. I'll make sure that he never hurts you, like he does me," Littlesong meowed, breathing heavily, her eyes starting to tear up and the blood running down the side of her face. She soaked to the bone laying in the shallow creek. "No Littlesong, don't give him the satisfaction of breaking your spirit."

* * *

When she got back to camp she saw that Blackheart was talking to Dustfang and Lilystorm, about next day patrols. She went on to the nursery to visit her sister and her kits. When she arrived to the nursery, Brightkit and Lionkit were just heading out.

"Hello little ones. Where are you heading off to?" Littlesong asked, staring at the two little fuzzballs.

"We're going to go play!" Brightkit said ,her little amber eyes shining with excitement.

Brightkit had always been her favorite kit out of the two. She loved them both, but Brightkit reminded her the most of their mother, Silverheart.

"Well have fun!" She called after them.

"Well I hear that you're pregnant," Splashface meowed, standing up and stretching.

"Yay for me...I guess," Littlesong mewed, sadly.

"Your not happy?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Your having kits! You should be excited!"

"Yeah, well I'm not!" Littlesong hissed.

"Every queen should love her kits!"

"I will love them!"

"Doesn't sound like it!" Spalshface grumbled.

"I will love my kits with all my heart, but I didn't want them so soon!" Littlesong cried breaking down. She had never done this in front of her sister, she was always the strong one, ever since their mother had died in a battle with ShadowClan.

"Oh, Littlesong, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad," Splashface mewed padding over to her sister.

"I can't do this, I'm so confused!" Littlesong yowled, tears running like little streams down her face. "How did you do it? How did you raise kits without Silverheart?"

"I did have help. I had my sister and mate to help me," Splashface mewed licking her sisters ears in reassurance.

"Thanks Splashface. I don't know what I would do without you," Littlesong mewed, looking up at her sister.

"If you didn't have me you'd go insane," Splashface laughed, standing up.

"Thanks again, Splashface," Littlesong meowed, padding out of the den.

"You're welcome! If you see the kits please send them back in!" Splashface called after her.

"Okay!" Littlesong called ,padding out into the sun. She didn't see the kits, so she headed to the medicine den to get her scratches seen to. "Flowerwish! You here?"

"Yeah hang on!" She called, out of her den. She must have been in the back, because Littlesong couldn't see her.

"Okay, so what happened here?" Flowerwish asked, looking over the scratches on her face.

"I was running through some brambles chasing a vole." Littlesong lied, hoping Flowerwish would believe her.

"Now Littlesong we both know that's a lie, so just tell me what really happened," Flowerwish meowed, rather calmly.

"Flowerwish, I wish I could tell you, but I can't," Littlesong meowed, solemnly.

"You can trust me Littlesong," Flowerwish meowed.

"I wish I could Flowerwish, I wish I could," Littlesong mewed walking out of the medicine den. I can only trust family and Blueclaw. Oh Starclan, what am I gonna do?

As she walked out of the medicine den, she noticed Blueclaw racing toward her.

Oh great! Blueclaw, Blackheart is going to kill you!

"Littlesong, Brightkit's missing!"


	5. Brightkit's Missing!

"Littlesong, Brightkit's missing!" Blueclaw meowed, anxiously shifting from paw to paw.

"What?! Brightkit has never run away before. Why now?" Littlesong asked. _Blackheart did this. He told me that if I talked to Blueclaw then he would take away the thing that I love the most, and that would be my family. Oh no!_ "Where's Blackheart?" Littlesong mewed anxiously.

"He went for a hunting trip by himself," Blueclaw meowed.

"Oh no! We have to find to Blackheart now!" Littlesong meowed turning and racing out of camp.

"Littlesong, wait up!" Blueclaw yowled racing behind her.

They raced into the forest, the trees, grass, and plants all turning into a blur of green. All Littlesong was thinking of were all the ways

"Brightkit? Where are you? Can you hear me?!" Littlesong yowled, anxiously.

"Littlesong! Over here!" Blueclaw meowed, his voice trembling. He was standing near a bramble thicket, looking intently on what was hiding under it.

What she saw will stick with her for the rest of her life. There in the bramble thicket was the mangled little body of Brightkit. She looked as though a cat had used her as a scratching post. Her once white and orange fur, now as red as a deathberry, and her brilliant amber eyes now were shut, never to open again. "NO! Brightkit!" Littlesong yowled, running to the little kit. "How could I let this happen to you. This is all my fault," Littlesong wailed, tears flowing down her cheeks. As soon as Littlesong lied down next to the little kit, it started pouring down rain, as if Starclan themselves were mourning for the loss.

"Litttlesong, this isn't your fault. We should take her back to camp it's pouring down rain and the clan will start to worry about us," Blueclaw meowed finally daring to speak, laying his tail on her back.

"Nobody cares about me Blueclaw," Littlesong meowed, shrugging his tail off her shoulders.

"I care about you, Littlesong," Blueclaw purred, rubbing up against her.

"Nobody cares about me,"

"Of course, they do. Your sister cares about you and I care about you. Your father cares about you, even though you can't see it."

"He doesn't care about me. He left us when Silverheart died."

"Yes he does! The other day I was talking to him, and he said he was proud of the warrior you had become!"

"Yeah, well he doesn't do a very good job of showing it!"

"He loves you and you know it, you just don't want to accept it!"

"He NEVER loved us!" Littlesong screamed, "You don't know how hard it was. I had to take care of my sister, by myself I might add, just to have him leave us, and never say a word about it! Blueclaw, I am so confused. I'm expecting kits, I hate my mate, and everything I do is wrong!"

"Everything you do is not wrong. You are a beautiful she-cat who deserves to be happy, which clearly you aren't. You deserve somebody who loves you. Why don't you leave Blackheart you are obviously not happy."

"You don't understand Blueclaw. I can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because I just can't. I won't ask you to understand, but please believe me when I say that I can't!" Littlesong meowed, the pleading obviously in her voice.

"Okay I won't bother you with it again, but you deserve better, then you have now," Blueclaw meowed walking over to her and smiling at her.

"We need to get her back to camp," Littlesong mewed, looking down at the little, dead kit. Brightkit's fur was soaked, and the blood was starting to dry and stick to her pelt.

"Do you want me to carry her?" Blueclaw asked looking into Littlesong's piercing green eyes.

"No, I will," Littlesong meowed, carefully picking up the little kit, and heading back to camp. _This didn't need to happen. She didn't need to die._

As they walked through the forest, drops of water started hitting them. They didn't care, actually they could care less. They just kept walking in silence, enjoying the feel of the others pelt rubbing up against theirs.

* * *

When they got back to camp everybody was outside in the clearing, waiting for them. Splashface was pacing the camp, while Sunpelt, the father, was trying to calm her down. As soon as they walked in Splashface looked up, and saw the little kit dangling in Littlesong's mouth.

"BRIGHTKIT!" Splashface yowled running over to where Littlesong stood with Blueclaw. "What happened to my little kit? Who did this?" Spalshface meowed, sadness engulfing her voice. "Brightkit! Nooo!"

Blackheart had just walked into camp, when Splashface had finished yowling. "What is going on?"

"Brightkit was found dead," Tigerpelt meowed, staring at him in shock.

"Oh, you mean Splashface's kit," Blackheart meowed staring directly at Littlesong with a look on his face that said "I warned you"

"Yeah, her only daughter," Tigerpelt answered.

Littlesong seeing the glare that Blackheart shot her, walked into the medicine den, so Flowerwish could get her ready for the vigil. "Flowerwish!" Littlesong yowled

"Yes, Littles- who did this?" Flowerwish asked padding over to Littlesong who was still holding the body of Brightkit.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out," Littlesong growled, her anger made her fur stand on end.

"I'll get her ready for tonight's vigil. You look like you could use some rest, go get some sleep. Have you moved into the nursery yet?" Flowerwish asked.

"No, not yet, but I plan on doing so soon," Littlesong meowed.

"Well that's good. You never know when the kits will come," Flowerwish meowed.

"Yeah, well bye Flowerwish. See ya at the vigil," Littlesong meowed walking out of the den.

* * *

Later on that night, the vigil had started. Splashface and Sunpelt were laying down by their kit, while Littlesong was sitting by her head.

"Littlesong, are you okay?" Blueclaw asked walking by to give his condolences.

"Do I look okay? I'm suffering because this is all my fault," Littlesong meowed, staring at Blueclaw with her emerald green eyes.

"It's not your fault Littlesong. Stop blaming yourself," Blueclaw meowed.

"You just don't understand Blueclaw, you don't understand what I have been going through these last few moons. Blueclaw, I'm pregnant. I'm so confused. I don't know how to be a mother. I need help!" Littlesong frantically mewed, tears starting to form in her eyes, as she leaned on Blueclaw.

"You can trust me, Littlesong. I'll take care of you. I will raise these kits to believe that I'm their father. You can believe in me," Blueclaw meowed, rubbing his fur with hers, and starting to lick her ear affectionately.

Littlesong lay back down by Brightkit's head. The smell of death was quickly masked by the sharp tang of herbs. Blueclaw continued to lick her ears until she finally fell into a restless and fearful sleep.

_Blueclaw if only you knew what I really wanted, and who I really wanted to be with._


	6. Swiftkit

The next moons passed rather quickly. Lionkit became Lionpaw, and all the apprentices became warriors, besides Leafpaw. She had a horrible case of greencough, keeping her from training, so Maplestar held her back a moon. The apprentices became Fawnwhisper, Leopardfur, Puddlepelt, Gorsewhisker, and Foxfeather. Foxfeather's name came from his small, lithe body, but also because a feather landed on his head during the ceremony, that he just couldn't shake off. Fawnwhisper's old mentor, Snowfeather, became an elder, joining Whiteeye, Brownspots, Rosepelt, Icefall, Mousefang in the elder's den.

Blackheart had mostly stayed away from her , but she was still stuck with him on patrols. She hadn't moved into the nursery...yet. They, meaning Blackheart and Blueclaw, had been begging her to move in, since her kits were due in less than a moon. Oh well, I can still patrol just like them.

"Littlesong!" Thornstripe meowed to her, from the other side of the clearing.

"Yes, Thornstripe?" She meowed back.

"I want you to go on a patrol to the ShadowClan border, with Blueclaw, Blackheart, and Tigerpelt. That way if anything happens you will be protected."

"Oh, okay Thornstripe," Littlesong mewed, walking over to where her patrol was waiting.

"Hurry up Littlesong!" Blackheart yowled at her, already starting to pad out of the clearing. Tigerpelt followed him, but Blueclaw stayed behind to wait for her.

"Hey what's up!" Blueclaw asked as she walked over towards him.

"Nothing much." Littlesong mewed back to the handsome, blue tom.

"You sound tired, are you okay?" Blueclaw asked looking worriedly at the pretty she-cat. "Is it Blackheart again?"

"No, I just haven't been getting enough sleep. My kits are almost here, and I haven't moved into the nursery yet. I guess I'm just worried about them. I mean, I don't know what Blackheart will do and StarClan knows how he will react."

"Well I'll protect you from him and his temper," Blueclaw said smiling at her, his green eyes shining.

"Thank you, Blueclaw."

"Your welcome, Littlesong."

As they kept walking they could hear Blackheart and Tigerpelt walking around up ahead. Blueclaw was sniffing around some bird feathers, when he shot up and looked at Littlesong as soon as 5 warriors jumped out. Blueclaw screeched as they hit, coming full force. He was taking on two of them, while the other three were checking out Littlesong. As one jumped at her Blackheart came running in. He plowed the attacking tom over and looked at Littlesong.

"Run Littlesong Run! Get out of here!" Blueclaw screeched, seeing the last tom snarling at her.

She turned and ran out of the clearing heading for the safety of the camp, and could hear his paw steps behind her as she ran through the forest swerving this way and that, trying to get him thrown off her trail. She was almost to the river when she tripped on a stick that had been in her path, hidden under some leaves. The tom was on her in an instant, scratching at her fur, until she finally struck his muzzle hard enough to knock him off. She stood up watching him with her green eyes, as he got back up and started running toward her to get in a quick side attack. She faked to the right and then went left, just as he flew past her, falling to the ground getting the wind knocked out of him. She recognized the tom as Shrewfang, a black tom with a white face. He was one of ShadowClan's best fighters, and almost undefeated in battle. Why did he pick her to fight?

He leapt back to his feet and snarled at her, his white fur stained red by a tear in his ear that Littlesong had given him when he ran past her. Before she could react he had ran forward and had her pinned down, half of her face pushed into the ground.

"Well, well, well; what do we have here? I know you, Littlesong, Blackheart's little mate. I've heard that you're expecting kits. Is that true? Hmm? Come on, you can trust me," Shrewfang sneered into her ear, he put his claws next to her neck, "It would be a shame if your kits were damaged before they were born wouldn't it be? Well I don't think there's any getting around that now. You might as well give up. Nobody's coming to save you or your precious kits."

Littlesong could tell that he was getting over confident by the way his eyes shone with pride, taking down Blackheart's mate was apparently a big accomplishment. _I will not allow my kits to die!_ Throwing herself up, she sent Shrewfang flying across the clearing and into the nearest tree.

"I think you forgot something Shrewfang," she hissed standing up, her claws extended.

He laughed, "And what's that? Hmm?", he questioned shakily getting to his paws.

"I don't need to give up, if you're already dead!" Littlesong said leaping at him. She aimed for his throat, but only managed to rip out some fur. He threw her off, and sent her rolling across the clearing. She leapt back to her paws, and met him in mid-air. They were clawing, biting, screeching, and bleeding by the time the hit the ground, and started rolling around tearing each other apart. They were a ball of blood and fur, all they were focused on was tearing the other apart. When they finally broke apart, they were both covered in the other's blood.

Panting, Littlesong looked up and saw him still standing in front of her drenched in blood, she snarled at him. He looked up at her with hatred burning in his eyes, she had the same exact look in her emerald green orbs. Snarling at each other once more, they flung themselves at each other. They met and started tearing each other apart...literally. They flew apart, Littlesong hitting a tree and Shrewfang flying into a rock. Littlesong got back up on her feet first, looking over to where Shrewfang lay motionless. His head bleeding, his golden eyes closed never to open took a few steps to make sure he was dead, and after making sure, collapsed in a heap of fur at the foot of a neighboring tree. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach hoping, praying that nothing was wrong with her kits. She couldn't tell when she blacked out, but before she did she heard Blueclaw yowling her name, trying to find her.

Pain. That's what Littlesong felt when she woke up. At first she couldn't see where she was, but could soon tell by the sharp smell of herbs that she was in the medicine den.

"Littlesong! You're awake!" Flowerwish yowled bounding over to her to check her cuts, and bruises, "I didn't think that you were going to make it at first, but you pulled through."

"How long have I been out? Are my kits all right?" Littlesong asked, looking the gray calico in the eyes.

"Three days and I think so, the scratches on your stomach are not that deep, but the bruises you suffered from being flung up against the ground and trees might have done some slight damage, but nothing serious."

"Thank you Flowerwish, for everything, but before I blacked I felt a sharp pain in my stomach? What was that?"

"You pulled a muscle in your side, and along with some other major scratches and some minor cuts and bruises, you were quite a mess. When you came back nobody thought you would make it. Your sister and Blueclaw were quite distressed," Flowerwish meowed concerned.

"I'll go visit them, or can I?" Littlesong mewed.

"You should be okay, but be careful and if you start feeling tired come right back here," Flowerwish ordered.

"Of course Flowerwish," Littlesong meowed walking out of the medicine den.

As she walked out everyone looked up, and yowled her name. Splashface ran as fast as she could over to her sister.

"You're okay!" Splashface purred, licking her sister's forehead. "I thought you were dead!"

"I couldn't leave knowing my sister is lonely."

"Littlesong!" Blueclaw yowled, running over to her, "You're okay, I thought you were dead when I found you, and when I brought you back to camp, Flowerwish wouldn't let me see you, and then I really freaked out and then I couldn't stop worrying about you and-" He was cut off from his rambling when Littlesong licked his cheek causing him to look back, flabbergasted.

"Blueclaw sometimes you just don't know when to shut up," Littlesong mewed licking his cheek again.

"Oh okay," He answered, his green orbs shining with love and devotion. She could tell that he was looking out for Blackheart, but luckily he was just walking up.

"Oh you woke up. Good, we could use another set of paws around here," He said as he strutted by.

"Hello to you too," Littlesong meowed, rolling her eyes at the ignorant tom after he had left. She was in too happy a mood to let him get her down.

Later on, when she was walking back to the medicine den, after promising Blueclaw that she would see him tomorrow, she started felling a pain in her stomach. Just thinking it was the strained muscle, she kept walking. When she collapsed in her nest, in the medicine den, the pain started getting worse.

"Uhh Flowerwish! Flowerwish!", she called into the darkness of the den.

"Yes Littlesong?" She asked walking towards her.

"There's a pain in my stomach and it's getting worse," Littlesong worriedly mewed to the medicine cat.

"Littlesong, I think the kits are coming!" Flowerwish answered, grabbing a stick for Littlesong to bite on during the intense pain that came with the birth.

"Now! What do I do?! I don't know how to do this! Help me!", Littlesong yowled, at the grey calico.

"All you have to do is push when I tell you to and push hard!", Flowerwish yelled at the soon-to be mother.

"Okay," Littlesong whimpered the first of the waves of pain rocking her body. Grasping the stick in her teeth she waited for Flowerwish to tell her what to do.

"Okay push Littlesong! Now!"

Yowling at the intense pain that was racing through her body nose to tail-tip, she pushed with all her might. She heard Flowerwish say something about the first kit, when another spasm of pain gripped her body. It felt as if a thousand claws were tearing her apart, the pain was unbearable. As she let loose another yowl of pain, she heard a smaller cry of her newborn kit. As she went to raise her head to see her newborn, another wave of pain twisted throughout her body like flames were licking at her pelt, each flame getting closer and closer to burning her.

"There are at least two more Littlesong! Push!", Flowerwish yowled at the queen.

The stick cracked and splintered between her teeth as she bit down on it as she pushed. Her fur was on end as the intense pain filled her body. Flowerwish told her push yet again, and another high pitched shriek filled the air. Another little life was brought into the world soon after, and Littlesong's pain was finally over. She was panting and was extremely tired, she could barely lift her head to see her three new kits.

"Congratulations Littlesong you have two she-kits and a tom!", Flowerwish mewed excited for the new queen.

"Littlesong what's wrong?! I woke up and heard you screaming, and Thornstripe wouldn't let me in," Blueclaw said his eyes wild and his breath ragged.

"I'm fine, Blueclaw. I was just having my kits, it's not like no queen has ever done it before," Littlesong mewed weakly looking up at him, "Flowerwish is just cleaning them up now."

"Blueclaw could I talk to you for a minute?" Flowerwish mewed quietly to the blue colored tom.

"Sure, but why?", he asked.

"I just want to talk to you, " Flowerwish insisted, walking to a far corner of the den.

She could hear them whispering over in the corner, they were saying something about one of her kits, but then again she couldn't exactly hear everything they were saying. As they walked back over towards her, she saw Blueclaw lower his gaze so that he wasn't looking directly into her eyes.

"What's wrong?", Littlesong asked, a twinge of fear growing in her stomach. When neither of them answered she yowled, "What's wrong?! Tell me!"

"Littlesong you had three kits, but you only have two now. I'm afraid you lost one, it was a stillborn," Flowerwish mewed, quiet at first, but loud enough for her to hear.

"No! NO!", she wailed, flopping back onto her side, "I want my kits, I want to name them! No!"

"Of course Littlesong, you can name your kits," Flowerwish mewed bringing the two living kits back over to her.

"Even the other one!", Littlesong cried at the calico medicine cat.

"Yes, of course Littlesong," Blueclaw answered, grabbing the other kit and placing down by her stomach.

She still had a tom and a she-kit, the still born was her other little she-kit. The two living ones were beautiful. The tom was lack with white chest, muzzle, and paws, with emerald green eyes, while the little she-kit was smoke grey with darker, almost black dappling her pelt, and she had the most beautiful dark green eyes. The last kit, the stillborn, was a creamy brown tabby she-kit with brown paws, ears, and tail tip.

"The tom's name is Nightkit, the grey she-kit is going to be Pinekit, and the stillborn is now known as Swiftkit," Littlesong mewed, licking her little ones in turn with their new names. when she got to the last kit, she nudged her with her nose and licked the still, little body.

"Those are beautiful names Littlesong. They're perfect," Blueclaw purred licking her ears comfortingly and laying his tail over her back in a kind manner.

Littlesong let her kits suckle as Flowerwish took her little Swiftkit away to get ready for burial in the morning. She was softly crying now, while Blueclaw continued to lick her ears, almost putting her to sleep, but before she did finally sink into the dark and welcoming peaceful abyss of sleep, she promised to remember her little Swiftkit forever,and in turn locked her in the back of her heart, so she could carry her within her heart forever.

_Swiftkit_.


	7. Kithood

A few moons had passed since the birth of her kits, and Pinekit and Nightkit were getting along well. As Littlesong watched her two kits play mossball in the middle of the clearing, she thought back to her kitting, and how she had lost Swiftkit. Her little kits knew that they had a sister, but they never seemed truly troubled by her death. Littlesong had grieved for her little kit for a few days, but realized that she still had Nightkit and Pinekit.

Blueclaw had been a tremendous help with the two kits. He had kept his promise and acted like a father toward them, but whenever Blackheart was around, he never questioned his authority over the kits. Littlesong would always tell the kits to go play whenever Blackheart came over to see them. She was not going to let her kits be treated the same way that she was by him, and from the way she saw him looking at Pinekit's twisted paw, she never the let the black tom ever take Pinekit anywhere. The clan was starting to question whether Blackheart and Littlesong were ever really mates, and from the way Littlesong shielded their kits from him, they obviously started to wonder about the two cats. Littlesong had been receiving even more beatings as of recently from the cruel hearted tom. He blamed her for the clan's gossip about them, saying that if she would let him see the kits then the clan wouldn't be so v suspicious. The problem with him saying this is that Littlesong knew that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt or even kill little Pinekit, and he might just do the same thing to Nightkit.

"Littlesong!" Littlesong was snapped out of her thoughts as her sister bounded over; her kit had been made into a warrior, and she had since moved back into the warriors den.

"Hey Splashface! How's Lionpelt?" Littlesong asked as she looked toward her sister.

"He's fine. How are your kits?"

"They're both fine. They're playing mossball right now,"

"How's Pinekit's paw?"

"It's fine, but I doubt that she could be a warrior. Plus she says she wants to be a medicine cat anyway," Littlesong proudly stated about her little kit, "And Nightkit wants to be a great warrior, just like his father."

Nightkit was a great brother to little Pinekit. He would always be careful when wrestling with her, and if they were racing then he would always encourage her as she hobbled along. He obviously wanted to be a warrior, but he still encouraged his sister with her chosen path as a medicine cat. Everyone knew that Pinekit could never be a warrior, what with her small size and her twisted paw, but she took their doubting in stride and held her tail and head high.

"Well that's a good choice, Flowerwish has been needing an apprentice for a while; I mean she's a great healer, but she is getting a little older and well..." Splashface mewed quietly, "I've noticed her walking, and when she moves her legs are stiff and her paws are starting to shake!"

"I've noticed too. I mean it's only another moon until the Pinekit and Nightkit are made apprentices, maybe I can talk to Maplestar about it. Pinekit would be thrilled to be made a medicine cat apprentice. Besides she's been helping Flowerwish with her herbs and she has even memorized some and knows their uses."

"Splashface! You're on Leafshine's patrol! They are getting ready to leave!" Thornstripe called out to the grey she-cat.

"Oh okay, Thornstripe! See ya' later, Littlesong!" her sister called over her shoulder as she bounded out of the clearing.

Turning around, Littlesong immediately noticed that her kits were gone.

_They're probably trying to get some more moss from Flowerwish._ She thought noticing the shredded bits of moss strewn about the clearing.

Padding over to the medicine den, Littlesong inhaled the sharp, sweet scent of all the different herbs. She had always liked that scent, but right now she had a different task then to admire the smell that wafted out of the den. Looking over to where the moss was usually kept, she spotted the pair of kits sitting down watching Flowerwish make a poultice.

"...and the poppy seeds are put in this specific poultice, because why Pinekit?" the elderly calico cat questioned.

"Because they are used to calm and relax the cat's muscles and the cat, so that they rest peacefully, and are spared of temporary pain," the young she-cat answered, her twisted paw set gently on the ground as she looked at the healer for her approval.

"Very good, Pinekit!" Flowerwish answered, calming the young cat's nerves. Eyes shining with pride Littlesong walked in on her daughter's lesson. Licking her ear in approval, Littlesong sat down next to the grey she-kit.

"Pinekit can you go and get me some borage please," the elderly medicine cat asked, her eyes watching the young cat.

"Of course Flowerwish!" leaping up from her spot on the floor and hopping over to the crevice in the wall where the herbs were kept.

"Nightkit could you go and help your sister?"

"Uh sure!" the young black tom answered walking over to where his sister was trying to reach the top ledge.

"Flowerwish, I would like to speak with you about Pinekit..."

"Of course! What do you want me to do?"

"Well I'm certain that you already know that she wants to be a medicine cat..."

"Uh huh," the grey she-cat answered, not even looking up from her poultice.

"And well I was wondering if you would accept her as your apprentice?"

"I was wondering when you going to ask me that, and my answer is yes! Of course! That little she-cat is one of the most intelligent cats that I've ever met! Of course she can be my apprentice!" Flowerwish's eyes were shining with excitement over the thought of having her own apprentice, "The last time that I was this excited was when I was made a full medicine cat myself!"

"I will tell her about it later!" Littlesong mewed, watching Pinekit instructing Nightkit on which herb to grab from the top ledge. After snagging the herb that Pinekit wanted, Nightkit landed back on all fours, but even then Pinekit's head only came up to her brother's back. As they padded back over towards the two she-cats, Littlesong could tell that Pinekit was reprimanding Nightkit. Chuckling to herself, Littlesong padded out of the den being in a much better mood than when she had first walked in.

Padding over to the freshkill pile she chose a plump mouse off the top. _This will probably be one of last good pieces of freshkill._ The sun had been rising later in the morning and it had been getting dark earlier in the day. Littlesong sniffed the air, it was stale and chilled. Leaf-bare was setting in and by how early it was coming she could tell it was going to be a bad one. Hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as the one they had when she was a kit. The snow was so high that leaf-bare that it had reached the top of the den, so that the warriors had to dig tunnels into it to get in and out of anywhere. I did enjoy playing hide and go seek with Splashface, except for when I got lost that one time. She had found a hole in one of the tunnels of snow and had hid in it from her sister. She hid there from sun-high to when the sun began to sink. Their mother was furious with her, but thankful that she was safe. Her mother took her to the medicine den and had Flowerwish check her over before giving her some thyme for the shock and told her to stay in the den for awhile to warm back up. She never forgot the warrior that found her. He was a white tom with yellow eyes, and one black paw.

His name was Froststrike. He was a nice tom with a good heart, and was pretty handsome. He was a young warrior at the time, a future deputy said some or maybe even leader, but it wasn't meant to be... He died in battle with RiverClan, defending his clan to his last breath. Littlesong had had a crush on him ever since he had saved her, but of course Splashface had to tease her about it every chance she got. Once he died, she was sad for a long time, but eventually got over it and moved on.

_Those were some good times._ Littlesong thought before walking over to where Maplestar was speaking with Dustfang about repairing some of the older dens.

"Um...Maplestar can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes, of course just wait a minute. I'll meet you in my den in a few, okay?"

"Sounds grand,"

As she padded into the den she saw some pebbles on the floor set out in different positions._ I wonder what those are for? Probably some kind of plan._ Littlesong felt somewhat awkward being in the den by herself. She sat down right inside the opening of the den and waited. She started kneading her paws, looking around the stone walls of the leader's den. Maplestar walked in then, and seeing Littlesong sitting there, she sat down across from her and asked what she wanted to talk about.

"I would like to tell you who I want mentoring my kits," Littlesong stated her chin high and her eyes gleaming with pride.

"Okay then, please tell."

"I want Pinekit apprenticed to Flowerwish. She has been working with her since she was three moons old and knows almost half of the herbs and knows some of their uses. It's her calling, this I know, and she seems to take to the healing naturally. I know that it would make her very happy to become a medicine cat and I think that that is the best job for her!"

"I've been watching her interact with Flowerwish for a while now and I think that that is the best solution for her, and besides, I haven't seen Flowerwish this happy in moons!" Maplestar mewed, then after taking a long pause she spoke again, "Okay, now about Nightkit."

"I do not want him apprenticed to Blackheart and or Blueclaw. Nightkit is a gentle kit, but knows when it is time to use his claws. He has a sense of justice about him and is pretty level headed. I feel that Blackheart would simply be too rough with him but that Blueclaw would be too gentle. I want him apprenticed to an older warrior, one with more experience, but I don't know who. I was thinking about choosing either Cloudstrike or Dustfang, but I don't know which to choose."

"Well Dustfang is our oldest warrior, Nightkit would probably end up being his last apprentice. While Cloudstrike is a younger tom, which means he's more agile and youthful, but it also means that he can be a bit of a hot head when it comes to apprentices. He's more likely to, instead of helping him with his temper, just argue with him," Maplestar mewed advising Littlesong on her choices. Cloudstrike was an excellent warrior and a fine mentor, but he wasn't one to mess around. _I remember when he was mentoring Dewleaf. That apprentice probably spent half of his training either helping the elders or running errands for Flowerwish._ Maplestar thought chuckling to herself.

"Yes, and while Cloudstrike is a good tom I think that after reviewing my choices, I'm going to have to go with Dustfang. I just think that Cloudstrike would be a little too harsh and Nightkit does have a pretty bad temper when he gets mad. I feel that Dustfang wouldn't put up with Nightkit's antics and temper, but instead of punishing him every time, he would be able to teach him how to handle it and keep it in check. Plus he's got the most experience out of both of them, and that doesn't hurt to have when dealing with young, stubborn toms," Littlesong chuckled at the that last part and Maplestar joined in with her, their laughter echoing off the walls of the den.

"Okay then it's settled. Pinekit will be apprenticed to Flowerwish and Nightkit will apprenticed to Dustfang when they turn six moons old. Do you have any suggestions for a warrior name for Nightkit. I know that is a long ways off, but if you have any ideas now you can tell me."

"I want Nightkit's warrior name to be Nightclaw if you don't mind, and I don't care what Flowerwish picks for Pinekit. But..." Littlesong mewed to the calico she-cat her tone suddenly turning darker, "if she picks out a name that reflects Pinekit's condition then StarClan help me, I will purposely make time to come up here and demand for a name change!"

" I will make sure that her name has nothing to do with her... handicap, and that she gets the recognition she deserves."

"Thank you, Maplestar. I owe you one," Littlesong started walking out of the den then, but before she reached the entrance she stopped and turned her head around, "Please do not tell anybody except Flowerwish about this conversation, and even then tell her not to tell a single soul!"

"But Littlesong, why?"

"Just 'cause..."


End file.
